Big Time Mess
by The Black Mistress
Summary: A four part fic featuring James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan as well as their respective "lovers", Griffin, Gustavo, "Freight Train", and Bitters. Night time fantasies become a reality as the boys find out what it means to love and be loved.
1. P1 The Manager's Pet: POLOGUE

**Early Update!**

This is the new/updated version as of 4/19/2013

* * *

><p>An uncompromising situation. An uncompromising position. The eyes that watched him from across the room seemed to bore right through him and there was nothing that he could do. How had it come to this?<p>

Carlos had awoken to find himself in a small, dimly lit office. It was quiet and for a while he had thought himself to be alone. A sigh of relief had escaped him. How shameful it would be to be found posed such as he was. His hands were bound tightly above his head with a silken scarf. His legs were tied down and held wide open by the same material. A small draft flowed into the room and he shivered with the cold. He wore no clothes.

"Awake now, pet?"

Carlos startled as the all too familiar voice rang through the quiet of the room. He swung his head frantically from side to side until his eyes locked onto those of his captor. A low hiss escaped his lips.

"Bitters!"

"Its 'Mr. Bitters' to you." The man slowly paced around the boy and ran his hands down the soft flesh of the boy's back.

"Ah!" Carlos suppressed a shudder. "What do you think you're doing? S-stop it! Mmm!"

"Hmm hm hm hm. Scared, boy? This is just the beginning. By the end of tonight you'll be _begging_ me for more."

Carlos' eyes widened and he started to struggle against his bonds. "I-I'll never b-"

Reginald Bitters chose that moment to press his saliva-coated lips onto the boy's virgin ones. He forced open the Carlos' mouth and roughly shoved his tongue inside. The inside of the young man's mouth was soft and warm. Bitters swirled his tongue slowly and purposely, caressing the inside of Carlos' cheeks until the boy was gasping for breath.

"Mmm mmm ah mmph!"

"I've you told time and again, my sweet, it is futile to resist." Bitters said as he brought his hands up to rest on either side of the young man's neck. His fingers massaged Carlos' taught skin in circular motions. He smiled, watching as the boy's chest rose and fell as he fought to calm his breathing. Already Carlos' body was reacting to the older man's touch. It was going to be a long night indeed.


	2. P1 The Manager's Pet: Ch 01

_"Big Time Mess" Part 1 Chapter 1 has arrived! (Continuation of "The Manager's Pet": Carlos x Mr Bitters)_

_Thank you for all your kind comments and thanks for reading. I truly appreciate your support and I hope you'll continue to stick around. _

_This time I'll start at the beginning. As always a little fun turns into a Lot of trouble! :) _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush_

* * *

><p>Part 1: Bitters &amp; Carlos: The Manager's Pet: Chapter 1<p>

The day had started off innocently enough, as the days in the Palm Woods are wont to do, with the sounds of pots and pans being put to work in the hotel room's small kitchen. The smell of breakfast hung heavily in the crisp morning air—a pleasant blend of waffles, coffee, and fresh fruit. All in all, it was an unusual yet pleasantly quiet day, that is, until the beginnings of what could have been a terrible argument erupted from the living room.

"How could you? That was my lucky comb!" James' face was beet-red with anger as he directed his fury towards the slightly shorter boy before him.

"How was I supposed to know? I found that old thing lying on the floor; it looked like trash to me." Logan replied, teeth clenched against his rising anger.

It was at this point that Kendall decided to step in and attempt to break up the fight. "O.K. O.K. GUYS CALM DOWN! We have to get ready to go to the studio, remember?"

"Shut up!" the two quarreling boys shouted in unison.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I didn't care about your stupid comb anyway! And You, Logan, I'm not gonna protect you if James tries to do something to you!" The three boys fell into a shouting match. Their voices tried to overpower the others as if that alone would prove that they were right.

All the while, Carlos had watched them from a few steps away. He saw Mrs. Knight, who had previously been busy at work in the kitchen, staring at the three boys, mouth hanging wide open and seemingly at a loss as what to do. He had been busy trying to bring his helmet to a brilliant shine but the boys' shouting was keeping him from concentrating. He was growing increasingly irritated. The final straw was when a shoe flew across the room to smack him squarely in the face causing him to topple onto the floor. Nobody noticed. He fumed.

Carlos proceeded to face his three friends, placed his helmet, set his shoulders, and charged. "AAAAARGH!" He jumped on his friends and somehow managed to bring all three down with him in a hectic tangling of limbs.

"What the hell was that for?" Kendall grumbled from the bottom the pile.

"Damn James! Get off of m-"

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

It took a few minutes for the boys to untangle themselves from each other but by the end of it, they had all but forgotten what it was they had been fighting about to begin with. The air was tense with barely contained emotion and James still cast Logan several cold glares every now and then. Carlos glanced nervously around the room. "Well I think-"

Kendall interrupted him before he could continue "Wait up. Logan has something to say."

Logan had kept his face down throughout the tense few minutes they had been sitting in silence. Carlos had thought that his friend might be feeling a bit hurt and humiliated but when Logan raised his face to meet James' eyes Carlos found it to plastered with a huge smile that went from ear to ear. Then he simply said, "April fools". He reached into his pocket and pulled out James' lucky comb.

Carlos exploded in laughter "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Wait, so...it was all just...a joke?" said James, still confused sudden turn of events. By this time everyone else had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Of course", said Kendall "Do you really think Logan would throw away your lucky comb?"

"Hey, I have an idea!"

"Yeah? What is it Carlos?"

"Now that this is all sorted out, i say we skip the studio and pull a prank on Bitters. This is could be our chance to get even for last time!"

"Wait a minute we can't just go and skip the stu-"

"Yes we can!" James, having recovered from his shock, interrupted. "Last time he took my Mangerine tanning spray!"

"And he did kind of ruin my school project" said Logan, not too sure if he should be getting involved or not.

"So let's do it" said Carlos. "My helmet helmet is ready."

Kendall gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah...not much happened, right? (and its such a short chapter too) I'm so sorry everyone but this was just to set things for next time. <em>

_Thing are going to get hot in the Palm Woods! :) _

_Please tell me if there is anything I need to improve on. Suggestions are always welcome._

_Thanks again for taking the time to read. _


	3. Big Time Mess - UPDATE or Im not dead

Big Time Mess will be listed on** Wattpad **as well.

I will posting an updated/revised version of the fanfic soon.

The first update will be on the 20th or the 21st (April). After that I will try update update 1-2 times per month as time permits.

I will still continue to update here on

(I will post the link to the revised version [wattpad] here when the update is complete)

-thank you all for all of your support.

* * *

><p>Early Update for Part 1: Prologue - Go check it out! (revised version) [419/2013]

update for Ch1 coming soon

Wattpad Location:

wattpad [+dot] c o m /15373201-big-time-mess-part-1-bitters-%26-carlos- p rologue-the?d=ud#.UXGqarWTiSo


End file.
